I Remember You...
by Topaz989
Summary: My First(and ONLY) fic about Link/Saria.... well sort've. Note the 'R' Rating.... please?


### I Remember You....

The candle burned softly... as I ascended the small cottage at the end of the dense woods. Tucking the strands of green hair behind my handband... I held the flowers close to my heart as it beated away with fear of what lies behind the door. 

"How long have I seen you?" I spoke. "Why did you run away from it all... but I have found you Link. Hero of Time, Saviour of Hyrule." 

The small flowers and vegetables appeared untended. Dying and wilting to sickly putried creamy green color. His heart would never ignore the living... plant or being.... he would be there... he would never allow this to happen. 

"How long have I known you?" I questioned. "Why did you leave it all.... but I have found you, Link. Patron of Goodness.... Diplomate of Honour. 

The quaint little house seemed a bit rundown.... it was far cry from the wonderful tree he had that had blossom with flowery bulbs in its leaves. I came across the door handle. The rust on top indicated it was not opened for quite some time. 

"Here goes..." I spoke. I pulled the handle open and entered. A few moths popped out as I walked over the creaking, fading wooden planks and cob webbed walls. "Link?" I whispered as I creaked open a door. A man laid in a bed. A white gown was over his body as I approached the side. "Link.... is that you?" I asked. 

Slowly he turned to the side. I gasped once as the flowers fell from my hands. His hair seemed thinned. His eyes were shallow while his skin appeared more like a rolled up sheet of silk over hard rock bone. 

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" he barked in a muffled tone. I immediatly ran outside the place. I've entered in some stranger's home and made a complete idiot of myself. I shot out of the door. I didn't want to go back. I couldn't go back. The old geezer leaned against his cane as he opened the door and tossed a rock at me. He then placed his hands on his sides, feeling a bit proud of himself... and struted back inside to his worn down house. 

A small tear fell down my eye... "I thought I found you...." I spoke. 

"Saria, don't cry... please... I hate it when children cry," sitting there upon my shoulder... was Navi. 

"NAVI!!! You know where Link is... right?" I asked. Navi's wings fluttered a bit as she switched over to my other shoulder. 

"He's in there.... didn't you see him?"asked Navi. See him? 

"All there was.... was some old grandpa...." Navi scratched her head. 

"Well.... I guess not everyone can keep their looks forever and..." 

My eyes flung open. 

"What? Are you saying that..." She nodded. 

"Yep, that old fart in there?" 

".... is Link? How could this be? He would never see me as a stranger. Even less would toss a stone at me." I was angry. Infuriated. Treated like dirt... as if I was some peasant. Navi was good at reading feelings though. I knew it. She knew it. I made sure she knew EXACTLY how I felt at that moment. I watched her sigh. 

"Link's.... been lonely... after he was no longer needed... he kind've felt depressed... and spent most of his days sleeping... drinking.... and now... he has some sort of condition.... where his bones became brittle... and can easily break. He sold Epona to be made into glue so he could have a place to stay at..... he felt so ashamed of his condition that he even rejected Zelda's love when she proposed to her. Then when he was a temporary hand at Lon Lon Ranch... he got struck in the head by a horse while changing its shoes and developed a senile mind. His whole world revolves around that house there, Saria.... He cares for nothing... not even me..... I tend to his illness.... but still he sees me as some sort of hired help." 

"Well I can change that.... me and Link have been best friends for a long time. Time has tested our friendship once... I guess now it must be tested once more. 

I slowly crept back towards the door. Hidding behind the wall... I carefully opened the door, preparing to run if I needed to. It swung open... no reaction. Could he have went to bed already? 

He did. I crawled upon my belly, across the rough floor and next to the bed at where Link slept. I pulled my ocarina up and began to play my song... a song that has not been heard by his Hyrulian Ears... for over fifty years...I watched him stir as I slowly shut my eyes to allow only emotion to complete the song. He sat up, blinking from right to left. 

"That song.... I remember... that....song...." he spoke as he flung his legs on to the side of the bed. He turned down towards me as I laid the ocarina down on the floor. He had these dull blue eyes that seemed so lonely.... but familiar. He placed his clammy hands on my cheeks and began to examine my face... I wanted to pull the deathly touched fingers away but felt a bound at that moment that prevented me from doing so. "Do you... know Saria?" his voice trembled. 

I nodded. He then took a moment to run a finger through my bangs. 

"Are you.... related to Saria?" I nodded once more. A small tear fell from my eyes as I bounded forward and wrapped my arms around the old man. 

"Link... I... am Saria..." I whispered in his ear. Life seemed to spring from his pupils... he carefully gave me a small little kiss on the cheek and rubbed my back vigorously. It felt odd... but it was more of an infinite friendship. "Link.... why did you run away?" I asked. 

He turned towards me. The glow of life faded a bit as he laid back down on the bed sheets. 

"I was tired... of everything... for I couldn't love anyone...not anymore..." 

What did it mean? Not love anything anymore? 

"Is something wrong, Link?" 

He turned towards a small portrait... him... Malon... and a little girl. "Link?" I repeated. "Link are you there?" 

His head shook... "Forgive me... I wasn't paying any attention. Listen... I'll go have Navi prepare us a cup of tea." I turned and grabbed the cane for him, helping him out of the bed and onto the small kitchen. A small loaf of stale wheat bread stood in the middle of the table as the small ball of light came out carrying a huge tray that held to cups and an urn. Turning from left to right.... a desturbing vision appeared before me. Old brown sheets of aged paper with pastels of stick figures were pasted on one wall.... A bloody doll sat quaintly in a chair while a ripped sun hat hung in the other. A moldy cake with a knife was placed under glass. His shaking hands grasped the cup and began to sip the hot fluid into his mouth. I began to drink mine as well... suddenly I turned to the corner.... and laying there was the Master Sword, redden by dark dry blood. I dropped the cup. It was like slow motion as it spun a bit, dripping its contents on my lap while it hit the side and broke in two. A piece of it slit my hand. Soon red fluid began to drip from it. 

Link clutched my hand. He pulled a handkerchief and tied it around my hand. 

"Link.... what happened." 

"The day I lost my faith in people...." he spat. 

"Tell me..." 

"You want to know?" 

"Please... Link.... you are scaring me...." 

"All right... but make sure you shut the windows.... I don't want _them_ to come in. Please note that all that stuff you and Navi talked about outside was a bit on the bullshit side. I'll tell you what really happened." 

I did as he told me. I felt odd. His shaking did died down a bit.... he seemed more at peace with this darkness around him. 

Forty Years Earliar.... 

"Firaknot..... wake up.... guess what today is?" spoke Link as he shook the little girl. 

Her wide hazel eyes slowly buldged open. 

"Oh don't be silly daddy.... you know what day it's is. My Birthday!!!" she shouted as she jumped up and down. Her hair was a bright blond as a rose red haired woman entered the room. 

"Honestly Link. What have I told you about not getting her so... rowdy. I mean.... what will I do when the second one comes in," she spoke as she touched her belly. Link rolled his eyes as he pounced on Firaknot and began to tickle her to death. 

"Oh come on Melissa.... I mean its not like we are going to tear down the house... yet..." Firaknot grabbed a pillow and slammed it against his head. 

"BAD DADDY!!! BAD! BAD! BAD!!" pointed Firaknot. 

"Don't call Daddy bad, or Daddy won't give you this!!" Link looked down his brown satch. Suddenly he pulled a mid sized doll with brown spaghetti hair. Her eyes widened. 

"ITS BEAUTIFUL!!! DADDY I LOVE IT!!!" the little girl cried. Link held out his hands but the little girl dodged his hugging grasp and ran outside to play with it. Link sighed as Melissa and he walked towards the kitchen. She slowly began pour some batter into a pan. 

"Link... where did you get the money to buy that doll... and these beautiful dishes... I mean.... it must've been very expensive and you know that we must stretch every rupee as far as possible. 

Link gave her a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Easy... from Queen Zelda... you see... she wanted someone to deal with this gang who had been stealing horses from the Royal Stables. BUT, she didn't want her husband to be involved with it... so she paid me quite a hefty amount... I can make us happy now Melissa. You won't have to wear no more hand me down dresses anymore to church.... I've got enough to buy you that fine fabric so you and Firaknot will have classy gowns for Sundays. Next I'm going to go and get some books for Firaknot... I ain't gonna let her live her life not able to read.... no way.... then I'll finally buy you a ring. That finger ain't gonna remain naked no more. Life is gonna change Melissa... I want us to be happy." 

The woman was about to cry. 

"Oh Link, you try so hard to be a good man... don't you realize you already are... I don't care if I have to wear the same dress over and over on Sundays... but then again... I would be wonderful for Firaknot to earn an education...." 

Link held her hands. She looked up. "Link, can you do me a favour? I need some eggs... could you go into town and purchase some?" 

"Of course I will, you just relax now." He kissed her lips and rode off. 

*Later.... that evening...* 

The horse trotted to the enterance. Link quickly dismounted and walked over towards the door. Why did it felt more.... different? "When was the first time this place was quiet?" he whispered to himself. He turned towards the sun as it slowly fell. How long was he gone? "Those Horse Thieves put up a mean hunt... I thought I never would catch them." he whispered to himself. He touched the handle....he then turned towards it... and gasped at the sticky red fluid that clung to his gauntlets. "Mellissa? Firaknot?" spoke Link as he walked through the room. Silence. 

His heart began to beat louder and louder until it began to echo in his mind. "Mellissa? Firaknot?" he spoke once more as his pace quickened. He opened the kitchen.... and never blinked. Mellissa's body laid naked on the table. Her stomach cut open while parts of her body were arranged in a sick, perverted way. His unborn child placed in a boiling pot of water, cooking, filling the air. Apparanently, spices were placed on it to give it a hellish, pleasant scent. ".... mellissa...." he whispered. He ran towards his daughter's room. 

"FIRAKNOT!!!" 

Hyrule Castle.... at night...... 

"Queen Zelda?" spoke a thin man as he bowed to an elegantly dressed woman who sat on a throne. 

"Yes?" 

"There is a man here to see you...." he replied. Zelda slumped and rolled her eyes. 

"Forget it... I'm far too weary to deal with anymore commoners for tonight." 

"But my Queen, its that man.... you know.... the one you hired to deal with the Horse Stealers?" 

"Link? Oh please bring him in," she smiled. The man bowed as Zelda took a moment to fix her make up. Her smile faded as the slow footsteps echoed in the building. She placed her gloved hand to her face as she stared at his bloodied tunic, as he clutched a small object wrapped in a blanket. 

He stood there silently. One minute.... two minutes.... three minutes passed. Zelda tilted her head. "Link.... is something wrong?" she asked. 

"You knew about this... didn't you.... they weren't just horse stealers.... they were a part of a mafia...." Zelda sighed. 

"Link....that's not.... true...." 

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!" Link reached in his pocket with his free hand and pulled a letter out. 

"Here is your penance with interfering with business. Dammit Zelda, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!! I could've placed my family somewhere more safer...." 

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BACK OUT OF IT!! These horses are very expensive to raise...." she whispered as Link came up and slapped her face. His eyes were red with restlessness. He took the bundle and dropped it in her lap. Zelda opened the bundle.... to see a naked girl with a slit neck and nail that was shoved up her innocence. 

Zelda's mouth dropped. 

"I hope you're happy... I hope those horses were worth the precious lives of my family." 

Link took his fist.... and punched the queen to the ground. He heard a crack.... but he didn't care. Let her nose bleed. Let her never smell flowers or a warm meal again. Zelda's eyes watered as she clutched her broken snout. 

Link walked out of the castle... he turned over towards a small group of horse thieves as they surrounded Epona. The horse reared as Link turned towards them. 

"Hey look, its that guy.... you know... the one the boss said to get rid of!!" shouted one of the young thieves. Link approached them. His eyes burned into their's. He was sick of it all. He wanted nothing to do with people. They cared nothing for him. Use him. Toy with his life and feelings. Link pulled the Master Sword, and shoved it in the base of Epona's neck. 

"Oops, guess the only thing you can do now is turn her into glue," Link barked bitterly. The men turned to each other and began to run off. Fearful of this crazy man. Link stood by Epona. Watching as it trembled with the last amount of life in it. 

"I lost my sanity... that night my little daughter turned ten... Zelda never did regain her ability to smell.... I regretted it later on.... when I saw her once... when her grand child gave her a rose and asked her to smell its honey scent. Epona's glue now. I never knew how depressing crossing the Fields can be without a friend. I spent the last of my days here.... surviving on the last of the blood money that I earned from Zelda and Epona.... Navi came back to me.... I told her if she promised to never tell a soul that I resided here....for I wanted to be alone. I got my wish.... now look at me. A senile old cooth... who's only exercise is to go to outside and relive myself. Who's only sunlight comes from a candle so that I could eat dinner at night." 

I turned towards his eyes. The deep circles.... were hideous... but now.... it seemed they turned out that way... not buy constant weariness... but because he must've remembered everytime he shut his eyes... and dream. What he described may have been brief, but there was enough detail to seem like he repeated it over and over again. 

"Link?" 

"Yes... Saria?" 

"Link.... please... I want you... to cry... please...you seem to be holding it back... don't... that's what caused your madness... cry... let it out....for me.... for your daughter and your wife...." 

He didn't even hesitate. He just grabbed me and sobbed on my shoulder. He never stopped. I didn't want him too. Then I felt my own tears falling. Then I heard him, muttering on my sleeve. 

_"... I... wanted to save them.... why Nayru?.... I saved Hyrule from a god... I saved Termina from a demon.... why can't I save my own family from a bunch of petty thieves?" _

He slowly pulled himself up and turned towards me. He clutched my hand. I clutched his. "Saria.... thank you... for always being there for me...even when the world sees me as a madman now.... you have the heart to see differently," he smiled as he slowly apporached the stove to fetch more tea. I turned down. A wooden plank seemed out of place. 

"LINK LOOK OUT!!" I shouted. It was too late. Link tripped over and fell on my ocarina. It shattered.... and pierced his heart." 

"... The green haired girl cried that day. She called all around and brought over whoever had known the Hero of Time. They held a small bon fire and cremated his body, along with many of his weapons. Everyone who was still alive that knew him... came.... including Zelda despite her case of pneumonia. 

'If only he knew how many friends he still could trust in,' spoke Saria as she dabbed cheek, watching the ashes as they blazed into the sky, carried into the wind. 'I pray you find happiness, Hero of Time, Saviour of Hyrule, Patron of Goodness, Diplomate of Honour....   


  


  


  


.... My friend' 

The End 

So Link, how did you like the story?" 

"It was kind've depressing Uncle... you think that kind of story is going to help me get to sleep... I mean.... Princess Zelda.... she seemed so real... like she really wanted my help," spoke Link as he ran his brown hair out of his eyes. 

"But its a true story. You didn't believe me that this house had a history. Home of the great Hero of Time!" 

"But you said he lived in a tree, Uncle." 

"He did, but that was before he went back in time and.... and... aw forget about it. Its too confusing. Get some sleep. I gotta go do something." 

"Good night , Uncle." 

"Good night ,Link." 

Link turned to his side. He sat there a few seconds before approaching to blow out the candle. His lips puckered up, preparing to blow out the light. His eyes then travel to the ground and widen.... 

  


.... he crawled on to the floor, and turned towards an loose board. Pulling out a dull knife, he pulled the board up... and found a broken half of an ocarina, tainted with blood. 


End file.
